chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvin Seville
Alvin Seville (born April 1, 1958; age 59) is a troublesome chipmunk with a heart for rock and roll. This snarky nuisance has always been somewhat of a schematic pest at best, which seems to crucify his victims with his clever, comedic magnitude. Alvin has been revealed to play a rubbing harmonica for the infamous Buddy Trope and has been noted as one of the many classic members of the group. Alvin never seemed to look at things too dull or seriously, for he kept a strong enough motive for his friends to catch upon, yet Alvin never solidly done anything morally productive as of right now. Alvin' s persona and appearance quite resembles that of a teenage hipster from the 80's which can be sensible since Alvin and his brothers Simon and Theodore had been part of a collaborative vocal group with their guardian/father in law Dave Seville as part time manager. Back then, the chipmunks were sprouting all over the globe, covering hits from the pop charts from bands like The Beatles and Blonde just to name a few. Alvin, of course was the more charming of his brothers as he still is today with ladies crawling all over him admiring his fame. The chipmunks were a stunning trio up until the late 70's, whenever the group broke up after complications with their budget, leaving Dave hopeless without much of a career choice for his sons. However, one day without hesitation, Mr. Krabs and his alleged band (later to be known as the Buddy Trope) knocked on Dave's door and seductively brought Alvin along to their next show near his hometown, where he would play his latest and greatest harmonica riff as well as find his true sound. From that point forward, Alvin would be classified as a rodent with a taste for fun and adventure. Voice Layne Collins - 2017-present Dennis Rodriguez - 2016 (Younger high pitch variant from "Mickey & SpongeBob") Facts about Alvin *Back in 2016, Alvin had already made several appearances for "Mickey & SpongeBob" as well as his two brothers for subsequent cameos and during those times, Dennis portrayed the rodent with a sped up pitch to make it sound more like the character (same goes for Simon and Theodore) thanks to Rowan's superb editing skills. Whenever the show made it to it's finale with "The 9th Dimension", Dennis made it clear that he wanted no more involvement with Alvin and the chipmunks, so when Alvin was to make an appearance on "SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope", Chuck gave the role to Layne, but didn't use the high pitch method as Dennis did, for Layne gave his own rendition of the character with a rather whimsical New jersy snark impersonation that gave Alvin more of a personality and a purpose. It's rumoured that Dennis will reprise his rendition of Alvin in a future episode in some format. *Similar to how Ross Bagdasarian Sr and his sone Bagdasarian Jr. done it, Dennis had to say his dialogue in a slower pace so that the editing software is able to speed it up in a more regular pace instead of in a jam. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Layne Category:Characters voiced by Dennis Category:2016 debuts Category:Protagonists Category:Buddy Trope Members Category:Characters born in the 1950s Category:North Korean soldiers